vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uvogin
Summary Uvogin (ウボォーギン, Ubōgin) was a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with Class A bounties. He was the strongest in terms of physical power in the group and the late #11 Troupe member. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Uvogin Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, Nen User, Master Enhancer, Thief, Phantom Troupe Member #11 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipualtion (Enhancer; Uvogin is one of the strongest Enhancers in the entire series, capable of wiping out hundreds of people with the greatest of ease and four other highly skilled Nen users while paralysed from the neck down), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Stomped hundreds of mafia members sent after him, with Franklin Bordeau comparing the fight to a gorilla stomping ants), Weapon Mastery (Uvogin can use mere stones as weapons by combining them with his strength, he threw a stone which hit a sniper from ), Sound Manipulation (Killed a Shadow Beast member by shouting. The Troupe members acknowledged that his shout would have hurt them too), Regeneration (Low. Healed his injuries from the fight with the Shadow beasts and his time as a hostage in a few hours), Immense Pain Tolerance (Did not flinch when Kurapika broke his nose and took a long beating from Kurapika), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Took longer for Rabid Dog's fast-acting paralysis poison to affect him) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Feitan Portor stated that no one in the Troupe is stronger than him physically. Is able to create enormous craters with his physical strikes, scales to Bonolenov Ndongo's Jupiter and should be superior to Bonolenov in power) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Caught a bullet shot at point-blank range with his teeth, Dodged Kurapika's Chain Jail, which takes effect in 0.5 seconds, and blitzed hundreds of mafia members in minutes) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even in the Phantom Troupe where all members are endowed with superhuman strength, Uvogin ranks 1st in arm wrestling) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (A sniper shot annoys him at most, No-sold a bazooka blast with the mafia claiming it can one-shot a tank. Uvogin feels insulted being compared to a tank) Stamina: Immensely High (Uvogin was able to fight hundreds of mafia members and four Shadow Beasts without breaking a sweat. On the same night, after being taken hostage, he escaped from the Nostrade family and tirelessly searched for Kurapika, and after finding him was able to fight to the death) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques, hundreds to thousands of metres with rocks (Threw a rock at a Sniper who was presumably over hundreds of meters away) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average (Uvogin is an immensely skilled fighter and Nen user. He has shown exceptional mastery over his Nen, being able to defeat four other highly skilled Nen users while paralyzed from the neck down. As he was part of the Troupe the moment it was founded, he has years of combat experience, evident with his ability to analyze his opponent's moves and also has a great deal of knowledge on how Nen works. He was able to surprise Kurapika with his strategy utilizing In and put up a good fight despite being outmatched. Outside of combat, however, his intelligence is nothing special. If anything, he's portrayed as one of the least intelligent Troupe members, usually taking a 'punch first ask questions later' stance, being unable to track the Nostrade family even with a computer by himself, with him needing Shalnark's help and immediately assuming that one of the Troupe members was a traitor the moment he saw an empty safe without stopping to think about how illogical it was) Weaknesses: As he possesses incredible brawn, it's only natural that he is also extremely overconfident, arrogant, and prideful. His pride stopped him from leaving Yorknew City to get revenge on Kurapika without any support, which led to his demise. His fierce and unwavering loyalty means that he would rather die than betray his comrades, and finally, as an Enhancer, Chrollo Lucilfer has stated that he is most vulnerable to Manipulators and Conjurers. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more susceptible to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Uvogin is one of the series most powerful Enhancers seen so far. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques boasting to be a master Enhancer. *'Enhancement:' Using his voice, He can enhance his voice and then release a loud shout that can kill his opponent by making their eardrums explode. *'Big Bang Impact (超破壊拳ビッグバンインパクト Fist of Destruction):' Uvogin's most powerful attack, he focuses his Nen (Ko) on his hand then releases the punch, generating enough destructive power to rival a small missile. Gallery Genei_ubo.jpg|Uvogin's anime design Uvogin_attacks.jpg|Charging up Big Bang Impact Uvogin_Big_Impact_2011.png|Big Bang Impact Uvo_kills_Leech.gif|Uvogin kills Leech Uvogin_Enhanced_Scream.gif|Uvogin's deafening scream UvoginPowerUp.png|Powering up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Thieves Category:Pressure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8